


In the car i just cant wait

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, and josh is nevous, but tyler adores josh, joshler - Freeform, tyler is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to pick you up on our very first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the car i just cant wait

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this idk if its boring or something but like fluffy as frick

"Hey," Josh smiled brighter than the sun when he saw the brunette approaching him.Tyler reached out his arms and pulled josh into a hug, squeezing extra tight.   
"Hello Joshua." Tyler smiled when he puled away, "I Hope you don't mind if he hang out in town square for a while? I'm kinda bad at dates." Josh smiled reassuringly and lifted his bag off the ground. "Sounds good." Josh giggled through the nervousness as they stated walking through the crowds of people in the train station. 

 

Tyler propped himself up on his heals as they stopped at the road, waiting for the lights to change. "You don't have to smile the whole time. Your cheeks will get sore." Tyler commented, locking eyes with Josh. Josh just happened to be a boy to sit next to him on a train last week and he also just happened to be the cutest boy Tyler had ever seen. "Oh sorry It's just that i um..I've never really been on a date so i'm kinda nervous and um...Yeah, sorry." Josh rubbed the back off his neck.  
"Really? You're so cute, i figured you got hit on all the time." Tyler smirked with half his mouth and signaled for josh to cross the road with him. 

 

They reached a plain concrete area with people sitting around and the occasional homeless person. Josh had only been here a few times but followed Tyler as he rushed through the crowds and waved quick 'hellos' to various strangers. "Hey, let's sit here." Tyler smiled and ushered josh to a small bench. Josh smiled slightly, observing his surroundings and sucking in the air through his teeth. When he looked over at Tyler again his ukulele case was tossed aside and the small wooden instrument sat perfectly in his grasp. "I told you i could pay." Tyler smiled, strumming softly, "So yeah..." Tyler started paying chords and humming a melody. 

 

"When the leader of the bad guys sang..." Tyler sung sweetly and almost instinctively josh stated drumming on the bench. Before he even realized, josh was drumming loudly and Tyler was singing away, Tyler puttered off from the song and observed Josh keep drumming, eyes squeezed shut. Josh finally stopped and looked up blushing slightly. "You're so cute." Tyler muttered softly, "God, i'm sorry it's the first date, i can't say that yet." Tyler blushed and placed his ukulele back in its case. Josh was still a bushing mess when he spoke up again, "You're pretty cute too, Tyler." Tyler shot josh a wink and jumped to his feet. 

 

"This is a date! So let's go get food!" Tyler strutted in front of josh leading him through the hoards of people and through a narrow door. The room was plain and white,josh followed Tyler down the stairs, shamelessly checking out Tyler butt. "So lets get some sushi. I'll pay, obviously, because i am a gentlemen." Tyler smiled and spoke to the lady at the counter while josh stood back observing the boy talk. Tyler spun around, plastic containers filled with sushi. "Come on. I know a place." Tyler shoved his bag back on his shoulder and rushed back up the stairs, josh following close behind. After navigating back alleyways for what seemed like forever, Tyler finally stopped, climbing atop a shipping container and helping josh up behind him. The two sat with their legs dangling off the edge and divided the food out.

 

Josh very carefully ate, making sure not to eat too much and scare Tyler off. When josh looked over he saw Tyler jamming a whole sushi roll his mouth, soy sauce dripping down his chin, josh giggled slightly. "What?" Tyler said a mouth full of food.   
"You have a little...Uh let me..." Josh wiped the sauce off Tyler chin and smiled.   
"That was gross. I just blew it." Tyler frowned leaning into josh's shoulder.   
"If anything you just won me over," Josh blushed, watching Tyler pull a small box out of his bag. He flipped open the box and put a long, white cigarette between his teeth.  
"You smoke?" Tyler asked.  
"Only if you're offering," Josh laughed, allowing Tyler to put the cigarette in josh's lips. Tyler raised a lighter to his own cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. Josh reached for the lime green lighter but was nudged away by Tyler. He took the cigarette from his mouth and spoke with smoke still falling from his mouth,"Pretty  boys don't light their own cigarettes." Tyler smirked and raised the lighter to josh's cigarette and lit it. Josh smiled at Tyler as he continued puffing on the smoke. "What?" Tyler finally noticed josh's staring.  
"Is this a joke? You can't possibly be into me." Josh mumbled, taking a drag.  
"And why cant i?" Tyler asked, shuffling closer to josh so their sides were pressed together.   
"Well,i mean you're well....Gorgeous and i'm pudgy and messy and haven't shaved in two weeks." Josh blurted out grabbing his thighs. Tyler smiled softly, placed his hand on josh thigh and spoke so soft josh almost couldn't hear, "Well i personally think you are the most beautiful person in Ohio. I would say the world but i haven't seen everyone in the world, so for all i know someone could be more beautiful in like, Vietnam. I doubt it though. You are pretty spectacular."   
Josh's heart fluttered and his cheeks turned rosy as his eyes crinkled and his lips stretched into a smile. "I bet you say that to all the boys you take on dates." Josh laughed, tapping on the cigarette watching the ash fall to the ground. "Actually i've never said that. I've taken a lot of boys on dates but you are the prettiest of them all of anyone. You also have the best fashion sense, that skirt makes your legs look _incredible_." Tyler stroked josh's knee and put out his cigarette next to him. Tyler pulled josh in and planted a forceful kiss on the top of his head tasting the product. "Now enough with the sappy flirting lets go to McDonald and make fun of the hung over people."

 

Josh slumped over the table, eyes lazily following Tyler's. "Ty...Maybe the Saturday morning warriors know the secret to society. That a cheese burger is a remedy to any hang over they're so evolved."  
"Are you high, Josh," Tyler raised both his hand, matching them up with josh's. Josh giggled lightly, tiredness overcoming him.  
"No. I'm just sleepy."Josh matched his fingers up with Tyler before sliding them to the left and curling his fingers around Tyler hand.   
"Well you may be sleepy but you are fucking adorable. Hey you! He's adorable right?' Tyler asked a random stranger who gave a simple thumbs up, "See? You are adorable."  
"Sure, Jan," Josh laughed a little too hard and slipped his hands out of Tyler and straightened his back.   
"What time is it?" Tyler sat up and scanned josh's face.  
"3:45. I should probably catch the 4:00 train so." Josh mumbled grabbing his bag from the ground and slipping it onto his shoulders.   
"I can drive you home? You don't live too far right? Come on i'm just parked down the road." Tyler helped josh to his feet and slid his hand into Josh's leading him out of the McDonald's and out onto the road. 

 

Josh's heart raced faster and faster the longer Tyler's hand entwined with his. Tyler had this incredible warmth and every now and again would give a reassuring squeeze as they walked. Soon they reached a beat up blue car and Tyler separated from josh to unlock the door and let him in. Josh sat awkwardly in the car seat shuffling his butt around and adjusting his skirt. Tyler slid into the drivers seat and started the car. "So where do you live?" Tyler smiled, pulling out of the car park and turning onto the road.   
"Oh um... Downtown? Orwell Drive..." Josh mumbled, noting the way Tyler placed his hand on the center console.   
"Shit you're kidding right? I live like a few streets over from you! Joanna Street!" Tyler exclaimed excitedly.

 

The car ride was oddly quiet, conversation puttering in and out. "Sorry about the lack of music. Some asshole stole my car radio so now i just kind of sit in silence i guess." Tyler apologized. "I don't mind, i don't even have a car so..." Josh mumbled breath hitching when Tyler crept his hand over and rested it on Josh's lower thigh.   
"Oh my god, i'm sorry.. Shit, did i make you uncomfortable, i'm sorry." Tyler retracted his hand when josh let out a sigh.  
"No! No, i just....I'm nervous."   
"I'm not gonna try to fuck you yet josh. Its the first date and i already held your hand, id argue that I've pushed the boundaries." Tyler smirked, focusing back on the road.   
Josh nervously laughed before taking Tyler's hand in his own. 'Well i really like it so it's not a problem," Josh smiled and giggled at the shit-eaten grin on Tyler's face. 

 

"Here we are. Nice house, it's cute." Tyler examined the home though the window. Josh giggled lightly and pushed open the door. Tyler followed close behind him, following him to the door. "I had a lot of fun, Tyler." Josh smiled, looking awkwardly at the ground at the front door.   
"Me too." Tyler spoke softly admiring josh. They stared at each other for a while until Tyler shook his head. "I guess i'll talk to you later. I um..." Tyler leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Josh's cheek and backed off, walking slowly back to the car. "I'll see you around Ty!"

 

Josh pushed open the door and jumped with joy once the door was closed behind him. "Did you guys kiss!?" His sister raced down the stairs.   
"Did you guys fuck?" Jordan dawdled behind.


End file.
